


Cooperation

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Lupin III, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Aftercare, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Gangbang, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Hair-pulling, Jigen’s appreciation for strong women, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot is probably a little messy, Reader Is A Stand User (JoJo), Spitroasting, himbos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: The crossover fic that no one realized that they needed.
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Reader, Guido Mista/Reader, Jigen Daisuke/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cooperation

**Author's Note:**

> Lupin and Mista are himbos.  
> Jigen and Mista have gun kinks.  
> The three of them together? Daddy kink.
> 
> Periodt.

Arguments within Passione were very common, and it was even more common for Mista to start them and (Y/n) to break them up.

But this time around, things were _very_ different.

He was still the one starting the uproar and she was there to tell him to quit it, but this time it wasn’t about Passione. She didn’t know what it was about, but she did know that Mista arguing with the two people they’re supposed to be working with wasn’t a good thing.

“Guys, can you _please_ stop fighting? We’re almost back at the base, and you’ve been at it ever since we left the mark’s property.”

“I’m sorry ma’am, but how is letting _him_ get the first shot acceptable? Did your leader not hear me say that I am _the_ number one marksman in the world? If anyone’s to make the first move here, it’s me!”

“I’ve told you, don’t call me that! And he does know that, but he’d prefer if Mista did it. Be grateful we even agreed to work with you! Bruno only said you could because he thought it would be a good opportunity for us to learn how to work with others.”

“Why does he even let minors in his group? That seems careless and is very dangerous.”

“Says the man who’s worked with literal children before! I did my research before you two came on, and I came across one case where you helped a little girl who lived next to you steal gems! What do you have to say for that, Lupin?”

They continued to argue until they got to their temporary base, where (Y/n) announced she was going to shower after a few more minutes of yelling.

“If you guys need to keep arguing, try to be quiet. And I better not catch you peeking Lupin, or I _will_ beat your ass to a pulp.”

“I told you, it was an accident.” The monkeyish man chuckled with a friendly smile that only angered her more.

“Accidents don’t involve you jacking off, you fuckin’ himbo.”

“Woah, you jacked off to her while she was showering?” (Y/n) grabbed a change of clothes and left for the bathroom while Mista turned towards the older man, practically running over to him. “You’re lucky we actually need you for this mission; I would have shot you by now if we didn’t.”

“Hold on there, Salad Boy.” Jigen spoke up as Lupin pushed Mista away forcefully, the younger man’s back hitting the bedside. “You’re getting pretty worked up for someone who’s ‘just friends’ with her.”

Lupin agreed, asking if there was something he felt the need to stare. Mista stayed quiet for a while, deciding on whether it would be a good idea to share his emotions or not.

“Yes, I have feelings for her, but that’s not important! _You’re_ the one she caught masturbating to her!”

“It’s been a while since I’ve been around such a pretty girl, okay?” Lupin stuttered for a moment, trying to find more to say. “I haven’t seen Fujiko for months, and I thought girls had the same shower routine. I didn’t think I’d get caught.”

“That’s not my point, dude.”

The two kept arguing, not loud enough for (Y/n) to hear over her shower but loud enough for Jigen to barely hear what they were saying while he was lost in deep thought.

At first, he was mentally telling off Lupin in a harsher way than he actually expressed. It was in the middle of that lecture when his mind presented him a fabricated image of how she might have looked while showering. He tried to push it away the moment it appeared, but it only made him think of her more, specifically in how he viewed her.

Jigen was happy to admit that she had a great strength, especially with the special ability she claimed to have. He wished he could see this “stand” of hers, but accepted that he wouldn’t be able to. She was also a good leader and did her best to make sure that everyone was alright and focused. It was clear that she would die for Passione -moreso for Bruno’s group, and that bond she had with them really caught his attention.

From there, his mind drifted from what he liked about how she held herself to what he liked about her physically. When she was in motion, it was clear to see that she was fit and quick to react. She was on the smaller side, but her passion for doing what she believed to be right made up for it. He realized she could probably break someone’s neck if she squeezed her thighs around them, and that’s when his mind began sliding down into the gutter.

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Jigen.” Lupin poked at his cheek playfully. The touch brought him back to the present, which was now free from arguing. He looked to Mista, who stood on the other side of him and was slowly taking off his hat. “Want to share your thoughts with the class?”

“I-I’m fine, thank you.” He snatched his hat out of the younger gunman’s hands, securing it back onto his head.

“Come on, Jigen. I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re hiding something, _especially_ if it deals with a woman.”

“I’m not thinking of her, if that’s what you mean.”

“Dude, that’s basically a confession!” He glared at the other gunslinger. “Oh, come on, man! Lupin and I have said we like her, you might as well tell us if you do too.”

“Fine! I like her okay! But I’m not like you two where only the body matters. I know a strong woman when I see one, and she is _strong_.”

Something dropped; it sounded like fabric. They looked around to figure out what happened, only to have their eyes meet with (Y/n)’s.

“Y-You guys are serious?” She struggled to find her words, her mind dazed by what she just heard. “You’re all like, romantically interested in me?”

“More than just romantic!” Mista jumped in, blush quickly rising on his face. “A-Although, I can’t speak for Jigen.”

“You’re right. As strange as it feels to me to say, I guess I am more than just romantically attracted to you, (Y/n). You’ve got balls of steel, and I like that in a girl.”

“And a heart of gold! You’re so kind and patient with us, especially me and Narancia!”

“You know when you need to be stern and when you need to be caring. It’s a good quality to have, (Y/n).”

The three kept throwing compliments at her, and as embarrassing at it was for them to do that, she found it sweet. She gave her thanks, trying to get them to stop, and bashfully admitted that she has thought of each of them the same way at least once during this stakeout.

As the four continued to talk about their feelings, (Y/n) rubbed her arm as a nervous habit. It took her a while to realize that she could feel her nipples ghost against her wrist. Looking down, she screamed and grabbed the towel from the floor. Some of the things they said clicked, and she realized there was really no point to cover up anymore and tossed it behind her.

“Do you guys wanna… uh… y’know?”

Mista nodded his head, about to answer before Lupin cut him off.

“Do we want to what, (Y/n)?”

“Don’t make me say it.”

“How will we know what you want if you don’t tell us?” Jigen caught onto what his partner in crime was aiming for and joined in his teasing. She groaned before trying a few more times. The last attempt was successful, but a little quieter than what they would have liked.

“Speak up, _amore_.” Mista walked over to her, kneeling in front of her to stare into her eyes.

“Fuck!” She shouted in frustration. The men were startled by her sudden change in volume, and as they recovered she realized this was it. “You guys wanna do that?”

They stared at her, and all she could do was nervously chuckle to herself. Mista looked back to Lupin and Jigen as they exchanged their own looks, deciding not to mess with her any longer.

“That’ll do, (Y/n). Now let’s do this.”

Her face lifted into a smile at Lupin’s words, the worry exiting her body as she bounced around before settling on the bed. The three men moved around, figuring out where they were going to undress.

“Wait a minute.” Mista froze on his way to the bookshelf that was to her right on the other half of the room. “Wouldn’t it be a f-f-”

“As long as you don’t start making out with Jigen or Lupin while you all fuck me it won’t be a foursome.”

The four chuckled, and the men undressed as they calmed down. Mista had only removed his cap, and was pulling his gun out of his pants. The way he did it was fancy, temporarily pointing at (Y/n).

She hiccuped when he saw it.

“You okay?” Jigen questioned, removing his own gun from his person. To experiment, he pointed it at her -his finger off the trigger, of course- and gave an evil grin as she responded to the action with a small moan.

“You have a gun kink?” Lupin chuckled aloud, finding it cute how it seemed she tried to hide it.

“I-I guess you could say that.”

“You guess?”

“Well… it’s just that seeing someone so attractive be so good with handling a gun makes me wonder how they would treat me, I guess. I don’t know, it’s just something I’ve noticed recently. We can drop-”

“Oh, no. We are _not_ dropping the subject.” Mista assured with a knowing expression. “If you want it, I’m happy to give it.”

“I can’t say I’ve never thought of using my gun during sex.” Jigen perked up.

The two emptied their guns before slowly approaching her. They approached her as if she was prey, and with the sliver of knowledge of their intentions, it greatly excited her. Mista went up to her lips, pressing his against hers softly while Jigen lingered near her legs. While the two kissed, he teased around her legs and pussy, trailing his magnum lightly across her skin. The younger gun wielder reluctantly pulled away from her mouth, looking at Jigen as a sign of readiness on his end. He swiped a finger between her folds to see how wet she was, giving a nod and a hum to signal that everything was good on his end. They let her know that their guns were clean and made sure she really wanted this. She gave her consent once more, and their fun began.

Mista gently pushed his gun past her lips until they stopped around the cylinder. Feeling the cold barrel against her tongue made her shiver, and she moaned against it as Jigen carefully inserted his gun into her pussy. They were both careful as they slid their guns in and out of her lips, helping her think of anything but the temperature with kisses and small bites until the metal warmed up.

They each began speeding up their pace, constantly making sure that she was alright as they pushed their guns in and out of her. The barrels were now warm around her insides, and everything was helping her turn into a puddle of bliss. Mista removed his gun for a moment to kiss her, his mouth failing to grasp hers completely as she moaned out. Jigen could tell that her walls were tightening around his magnum and chuckled, resting his free hand on her pelvis to toy with her clit. She cried out as she came undone by the push and pull of the older man’s gun.

“Yes, yes, yes! Fuck, Daddy lemme cum, lemme cum!”

(Y/n) was unaware of what she let slip as she was too focused on the perfect angling of the magnum that tipped her over the edge. The men stopped all movement while she came down from her high, her words echoing in their heads.

“Is something wrong?”

She was a little out of breath as she spoke to the three. Her face was touched by worry as she looked between the three of them, now noticing that Lupin was jacking off by himself while Mista and Jigen had their fun.

“Was there someone in particular you were crying ‘Daddy’ for?” He asked, changing his position.

Her face went bright red at his question, hiding her face behind her hands and mumbling to herself. The magnum was carefully removed from her pussy and set to the side while Lupin walked over to join them near the bed.

“It’s okay, (Y/n). I’m uh… I actually liked that.” Mista had his own dusting of pink as he confessed. Lupin and Jigen commented that they liked it too, each with their own varying levels of embarrassment.

“That makes me feel better.”

“I know what’ll make you feel even better, _darling_.”

“I was wondering when you were gonna make your move, Lupin.” They all laughed at the comment, then stopped to undress and figure out everyone’s positions.

Jigen and Lupin switched spots, allowing the monkeyish himbo to be underneath her and her luscious breasts while Jigen could get a nice view of her face as she sucked Mista off. She groaned as Lupin eased his cock into her, his thrusts meeting her in the middle. Jigen waited a few beats before sliding himself alongside his leader, slowly pushing into her.

She gave a pained moan as they stretched her out, gripping the sheets tightly. Mista pet her hair as she adjusted, waiting for her to say she was ready for him to start. They leisurely changed their pace, speeding up when they could tell (Y/n) was ready for the change. The younger gunman held her head with one hand, using the other to make sure whatever she couldn’t take in was supported while her pussy took more of the older two in.

As she was pushed back and forth against the men, she could feel her orgasm bubbling inside of her, and she knew that they were also getting closer. Lupin kept one hand gripping onto her hip while he moved the other to her breasts, giving them loving squeezes and kissing them the best he could. Mista gripped onto some of her hair to help guide her on and off of him, which aided the other two men with filling her up.

Their now harsh pace made her mind fuzzy with the need to cum. She gave a high moan around Mista’s cock, trying to warn them of her nearing climax. The two older men understood her cry, and pulled out to jerk themselves the rest of the way while her companion finished in her mouth. Once she was free from Mista’s grasp, she fell onto her back, where Lupin and Jigen soon came on her. She smiled as they did, praising them for all of their efforts.

The four of them snuggled close to her afterwards, trying to catch their breaths and enjoy where they were in the moment.

“Guess I showered for nothing.” She broke the silence, chuckling.

“You can go again, (Y/n). And we can join if you want.” Lupin perked up with that cute, monkeyish smile of his. She smiled back, laughing once more.

“I’m good with that if you all are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhhhhhot awooga cums


End file.
